Promise Me
by missymagi
Summary: After the defeat of Tartarus, certain members of the guild need comforting. *Spoilers* My ending version of Tartarus arc. NaLu. Gruvia. OneShot. Fluff :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

***This is my pseudo version of the end of the Tartarus Arc***

* * *

><p>Lucy watched in the distance at the boy who was sitting on the edge of the beach. He looked both thoughtful and sad. Her heart went out to him. She found herself making her way closer to him.<p>

"Wow!" She sat down beside him, locking her arms around her knees. "Such a beautiful night!"

"Yeah," the boy replied without looking at her.

"Can't believe it's finally over," she sighed in relief.

"Yeah," the boy replied once again.

"And we can't even relax!" She continued.

She glanced over at the boy. He finally looked over at her. "Why can't we relax?"

She laughed, "My rent money is due!" This caused the boy to chuckle. "We need to go on a job right away! And maybe it would be best if we didn't invite Natsu or Erza." She shivered at the thought of the messes they cause.

Gray smiled even wider. "Yeah they are pretty disastrous."

"Like remember that time where they destroyed that entire town?" Lucy giggled.

Gray was laughing, "Which time?"

Lucy threw her hands up, "Exactly!"

They shared funny stories of all the different towns Natsu and Erza had ruined.

Gray stopped laughing after a while, "Were you sent here to try and cheer me up?"

"Of course!" Lucy winked. "Well I wasn't sent…It's just that…I know exactly what you are going through sort of…" Gray gazed straight into the ocean. Lucy continued, "It sucks…losing your father."

Gray spoke barely above a whisper, "It…hurts."

"I know it hurts," her eyes were blurring, but she refused to let the tears spill.

"I don't get why it hurts." Gray said. "I barely knew the guy and when I meet him, he's trying to kill me! But then it turns out he wasn't? This is all so confusing."

"It doesn't matter if it's confusing. He was still your father," Lucy said. "You have the right to be hurting!"

"I…I…" His hands were trembling, "I hate this." His voice cracked, but there were no tears.

"You're allowed to cry, you know." Lucy said softly.

The tears trailed down his cheeks as he threw himself on top of her, burying his face on to her shoulder. She felt the hot drops of water and instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll…never see him again…" Gray cried.

Her own eyes began to water, but she refused to let them shed. She needed to be strong.

* * *

><p>Once he stopped crying, Gray pulled away. "Sorry," he said.<p>

"Don't be," she said in gentle voice.

"Thank you, Lucy," He said. After a moment he asked, "What's everyone else up to?"

"Well I don't know about everyone, but Natsu is saying goodbye to Igneel." She paused, "I'm glad Natsu got his happy ending." Igneel was leaving to take care of important business and so Natsu was saying goodbye. He knew he would see Igneel again one day, so it wasn't a sad goodbye, but a hopeful one.

"You really do care for him, don't you," Gray grinned.

"Well yeah," she blushed. "He's very important to me…Everyone's important to me. You're important to me."

"Lucy," he said.

"Gray," she said. "I know you are hurting, but you need to know you aren't the only one." Lucy felt tears swelling up again, "Juvia is hurting. She was the one who had... She had to make that difficult decision, knowing that it would hurt you badly."

"Juvia…" Gray murmured.

"I'll let you be alone now." Lucy got up and left.

* * *

><p>Lucy headed back, but not before stopping by a tree. She leaned against it and let all the tears she held back spill. The guild was celebrating of the defeat of Tartarus, but Lucy couldn't go back yet. She felt too emotional.<p>

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu called.

She whirled around and saw Natsu and Happy heading over to her.

Lucy wiped the tears away. "Natsu, Happy, hey!" She greeted.

Natsu and Happy glanced at one another after they saw her face. _They know I was crying_. "Want to go get something to eat with us?" Natsu asked with a grin. "We are starving!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Umm," Lucy glanced over in Gray's direction. He was no longer by the water. Her eyes searched around until she spotted him by another tree that was across the ground. He was with someone else. _Juvia_. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug that seemed to say 'thank you' and then he pulled away and in a blink of an eye, they were kissing.

Lucy smiled.

"Luuuccyyy," Natsu waved a hand in front of her face. "Do you want to get food with us?"

"In a minute," she said.

"But we're hungry nowOw!," Natsu stumbled as Lucy threw herself into his arms. "Lu-cy?"

She didn't respond. She buried her face into his chest. She loved how warm he was. It felt so comforting and homey…

Tears burned again.

The thought of home instantly brought back memories of her mother and her father. Then she thought about Aquarius. She lost so many important people…

Natsu gave Happy a questioning look and then wrapped his arms around her. He felt wetness on his chest, but didn't say anything.

Happy, feeling left out, rammed himself into Lucy and hugged her from behind.

Abruptly, Lucy said, "Promise me…promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise," Natsu whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this! Sorry if this seemed rushed or anything. Thought I would mention Gray and Lucy are my brotp so I really wanted to write something with the two of them. **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
